


Blue Dress

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, MTF character, Oral Sex, Transgender, fashion kink, fem!Kili, shush pretty clothes are totally a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili stared at the dress, unsure what to do.<br/>It was a beautiful dress, the exact shade of blue Kili liked best, (the one which, apparently, looked best on her), with gold and silver embroidery. It was the most beautiful thing Kili had ever seen, and it looked just her size, and she didn’t know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like pretty dresses and I like MtF!Kili and that is my only excuse for this  
> possibly with smut at a later date  
> if it stops being so annoyingly difficult to write

Kili stared at the dress, unsure what to do.

It was a beautiful dress, the exact shade of blue Kili liked best, (the one which, apparently, looked best on her), with gold and silver embroidery. It was the most beautiful thing Kili had ever seen, and it looked just her size, and she didn’t know what to do.

She never wore dresses.

It was part of the problem. She wore trousers and tunics and heavy boots, just like a man, so why insist she be called a woman, people sometimes asked.

Because she was one, she always answered. She didn’t quite have the parts, and she didn’t often dress the right way, or act the right way, but she knew. And anyway, her mother didn’t wear dresses either, and no one doubted her, so what right did they have to doubt Kili? She was a girl, even in trousers.

She was just a girl with a practical mind, and who need that pretty clothes didn’t survive long her lifestyle of fighting and running and climbing.

This dress though.

This dress was different.

It was beautiful, and delicate, and she would never be able to fight with it but it was so amazing that she didn’t care. She wanted it because it was beautiful and delicate and maybe, just maybe, it might make her look beautiful and delicate too. Which wasn’t a thing she usually wanted, but this time… oh, she’d love it this time, she was sure of it…

She wasn’t sure she’d dare to buy it, though. It was expensive, and even with the gold of Erebor at her disposal, she wasn’t sure how she felt about spending so much money in something that probably wasn’t meant for her at all. It was a delicate dress, a thing of beauty, and Kili… wasn’t. She was a warrior more than a princess, and as much as she wanted that dress, she would likely never dare to wear it, would never have the occasion, would never…

“Oh, that one’s pretty,”Ori exclaimed behind her. “M’al, and it’s just your colour too!”

Kili jumped. Damn Ori and his capacity to always sneak in on her.

“You should try it on,” the scribe said, brushing the tip of his fingers against the soft fabric. “Oh, that’s silk! That’s actual, real silk! Oh, this is just gorgeous… and look at the embroidery, it’s wonderful, all the details…”

“Yeah, it looks sort of nice.”

“Sort of… Kili, I don’t now what I’ll do with you!” Ori laughed, kissing her cheek. “It doesn’t look nice, it’s perfection, it’s… it’s a dress fit for a queen, or at the very least a princess.”

That princess shrugged, trying to look like she didn’t care. She wanted that dress, wanted it with a burning passion, but Ori’s words and his open admiration of it told her well enough that it wasn’t something for her. Ori had an eye for beautiful things, having grown up between a merchant and a thief, and he wasn’t one to talk about perfection lightly. He was a writer. He tried to always use the right word.

That dress wasn’t for her.

And yet, she wanted it.

“Let’s go ask, then,” Ori said.

“Ask what?”

“If you can try it on, of course. Come on you’ve been staring at it since we got in.”

“I haven’t!” Kili protested, knowing that she had. “I was just… waiting for you to be done. Aren’t you supposed to be looking for a present for your brother?”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t also get something for my lover.”

Kili blushed. Lover. They hadn’t been lovers for very long, just a few weeks, and it still surprised her sometimes that Ori had accepted her. Ori who was the prettiest dwarf of all Erebor, Ori who was so clever and strong, Ori who could have had anyone… He had laughed when she had told him that, because apparently he had thought the exact same thing about her, and hadn’t dared to ask her out for that reason.

Except Kili wasn’t pretty, not the way Ori was, and she’d look stupid in that dress, and she regretted having ever seen it.

“It’d be a waste of money,” she grunted. “I’d never wear it, and even if I did I’d look stupid in it, so let’s not bother.”

“Oh, please! Just try it on” Ori insisted “, please, for me? I’ll owe you one after, I swear, I just… I never get to see you in a dress, and this one is so pretty and it looks just made for you…”

He looked so utterly heartbroken that Kili couldn’t have resisted if she had tried… and she didn’t really want to try. Not if it could make Ori happy for a moment. She just hoped he wouldn’t laugh to hard when he’d realize that she looked stupid in it, on account of the dress being made for a body she didn’t have.

“Oh, fine,” she sighed theatrically, and grinning when Ori’s face lit up with a large smile. “But that means you’ll have to dress the way I want one day, that’s only fair.”

“Anything! I’ll… Oh, I’ll go ask right away if you can try it!”

The princess almost laughed at his eagerness.

She laughed too when he helped her put on the dress.

She didn’t laugh when he looked at her as if she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“We’re taking it,” Ori announced, sounding breathless. “We’re taking it, and no one can ever see you with it, not ever, or I’ll have to fight half the mountain for you.”

Kili blushed once more, but didn’t protest.

She quite liked the idea too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili wears the dress for the first time since she bought it  
> the effect on Ori is one she greatly appreciates  
> (aka smut)

The dress had remained in Kili's dresser since it had been bought. She had, after all, no occasions to wear it.

Well, that wasn't quite true of course. She could have worn it at some official gathering, if she had wanted. It was a beautiful dress, and it would have pleased her mother to see her dressed as a princess. But it would also have brought to her much unwanted attention, and while people didn't mind a female general who was female only in name, they might start doubting her if she dressed the part.

She could have worn it in private. She was sure that Ori would have loved it. He was the one who had bought the dress after all. But they had both been very busy during the following weeks, barely managing to get any time alone at all, so anything as fancy as dressing up had been entirely impossible.

Then Ori had had to go to Laketown for some time, to help deal with the aftermath of the Master of the town running away with most of the gold the dwarves had given for the reconstruction.

He'd been gone for nearly two months, and Kili had missed him every single day.

And now, he was on his way back. After two months. He had sent a message from Dale, saying he expected to be there in the afternoon, promising he'd come see her once he'd be done with giving news of the situation to Thorin.

It gave Kili a little time to prepare their reunion.

Which mostly meant that she'd made sure they had everything ready in case they had sex, which wasn't a given. Ori might be tired after his travel, and if he was, she'd be glad to just invite him to sleep with her... and hopefully they'd make love in the morning.

Two months had felt like a very long time. She'd never had lovers before Ori, never really seeing to point of it, but just the memory of their time together...

And he was coming back to her, at last.

If that wasn't an occasion worthy of her dress, then nothing would ever be.

Of course, getting in the damn thing wasn't easy. When they had been in the shop, Ori had helped her. He knew about dresses far more than her. Kili half suspected that her lover had worn more dresses than her. Ori didn't talk often of his previous partners, but there had been a comment or two, here and there, about how nice it was sometimes to wear a corset... Ori had been rather adventurous before he'd met her, and she hoped some day, he'd shared a few of his adventures with her.

After a while, at last, she managed to put on the damn thing, and looking at herself in the mirror, she was… disappointed. She didn’t look like a princess, she just… looked like a boy in a dress. And what else had she expected, really? Certainly Ori had seemed to find her beautiful that day in the shop, but that hardly counted. He was so nice and kind, he’d have found her pretty dressed in rags. But she didn’t have any reason to be kind to herself, and she could honestly admit that she looked awful. It had been stupid to buy that dress. She should have known that she couldn’t pull off that look, she didn’t have the right body.

Kili decided to remove that dress and forget she even owned it. Maybe she could give it to someone who would look good in it.

But just as she was about to start fighting with the buttons, there was a knock on the door. Kili felt her heart start beating faster. It _had_ to be Ori. No one had any reason to come look for her, she had said she was taking the rest of the day off. But she was in that stupid dress and she looked awful, and…

And Ori probably wouldn’t care, because he was Ori.

So Kili ran to the door, as much as one could run with a dress like that. She just had to cross her bedroom and the living room, but she still tripped twice. Bloody impractical thing.

Still, it was worth it, just to see Ori’s face when she opened the door. He went from a happy but tired smile to open admiration and wonder in the blink of an eye, as if Kili were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“You’re wearing it,” he breathed, as if he were witness to a miracle of some sort. “I thought you’d just been humouring me in the shop that day, but… oh, you’re so…”

“I look a bit silly, really,” Kili mumbled.

“You look perfect,” Ori protested, sounding as if he meant it. “You’re… can I kiss you?”

“Come in first, no need for all the kingdom to see us.”

Ori quickly obeyed, and as soon as the door was closed he pulled Kili to him to kiss her softly, as if she were precious and fragile.

“I missed you,” he said when he pulled back.

“Missed you too. Did you have a nice time there? Are you hungry? I have some cold meat and fruits… Do you want a bath, maybe, or if you’re just tired…”

“I want you.”

Kili froze and stared at him, feeling herself blush.

Oh.

Well.

Ori blushed too, and suddenly looked away.

“Sorry, shouldn’t have said that,” he mumbled. “I just… if you want… it’s fine if you don’t want! But you’re so pretty in that dress and I… but if you don’t want…”

“Who said anything about me not wanting anything?” Kili cut him with a soft kiss. “I want it. I want _you_. I… I dressed like that for you, I hoped… I hoped you’d like it and we’d… _you know_.”

“And what am I supposed to know?” Ori teased, daring to look at her again.

“Don’t make me say it,” Kili grumbled.

“No, but I’m genuinely curious. What do I know? I know many things after all, so to which one could you be speaking of? I just have no idea. You’ll have to be more precise.”

“Ori…”

“I just want to be sure I’m not making any mistakes,” Ori said with a grin, pulling her closer. “I don’t want to assume anything. I would hate to misunderstand your needs, my treasure.”

“Oh, shut up and make love to me,” Kili grunted, kissing him.

It was all the incentive Ori needed to push her against the door, their kisses turning more passionate. The scribe’s hands roamed over Kili, though she would have been hard pressed to say if it was her body or her dress that he was caressing. Probably both, and Kili wasn’t sure she minded.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ori whispered, nibbling at her neck. “Yavana herself cannot be half as beautiful, and dressed like that… you are _always_ beautiful, but dressed like this you are _perfect_.”

“I look like a boy in a dress,” Kili laughed softly. “I know I do. It’s nice of you to say that, but I know I… don’t quite look the way I wish I did.”

Ori pulled back immediately, looking shocked.

“You don’t mean that, do you?”

Kili blushed. “It’s just the truth. It doesn’t change who I am, but I know I don’t look… right. Everyone says it. The only reason anyone calls me a woman is because they think Fili will beat them up if they don’t.”

“That’s not true!” Ori protested. “Kee, it’s… you are a beautiful girl!”

“Look, it’s nice of you, but…”

“I mean it! Kee, the reason I never dared to ask you out, even before we went on your uncle’s quest, is because you were _way_ out of my league! You and Gimli are the two girls _everyone_ back home had a crush on! The only reason no one dared to do anything is that… well. You have a protective mother, a brother who can fight well, and an uncle who’s even _worse_ than the other two! And trust me, I’ve… heard some boys talk and they never… never doubted that you were a girl. _Ever_. The, uh… _words_ they used made that clear.”

“Oh.”

It was all Kili could think of. She’d never been very aware of any attention toward her. That Gimli had been popular wasn’t a surprise, because Gimli was very pretty, all you could ask of a girl, but as for Kili…

There had been a few stares here and there, but she had always assumed it was because she was too tall, and dressed like a man. Though come to think of it, she’d never seen Gimli in a dress either anyway, and her young cousin binded her breasts because they bothered her more than anything.

“Oh,” she said again. “I didn’t know that.”

Ori smiled, and gave her a quick kiss. “I guess you didn’t know indeed. Maybe you should wear that dress in public at least once after all, just so everyone, including _you_ , knows that my girlfriend is the prettiest girl in all of Erebor.”

“No longer afraid someone will steal me?” Kili retorted.

“Terrified, but it’s better than having you think you’re anything less than gorgeous.”

The princess laughed, and kissed him again. She wasn’t quite convinced, but she felt much better about wearing her dress, and that was something.

Before long, Ori’s hands started wandering again, resting a short while on her hips before going down to grab her ass, and Kili smiled into their kiss. Ori was a true gentledwarf most of the time, never saying a word or doing a thing that wasn’t proper… but he certainly enjoyed a lot touching her ass whenever he felt he could get away with it.

Kili didn’t mind.

At all.

“Kee, is it okay… d’you think… would you keep the dress?” Ori asked, his face redder than it had ever been.

“With how you react to it, I’m certainly not throwing it away. Ever.”

“I meant while me make love,” Ori explained quickly, looking down and pulling back a little, as if he were afraid he had said something wrong and she might get angry.

The sudden heat in her guts certainly wasn’t anger. Desire, lust, _want_ , yes, but not anger.

“I’d love that,” she said with a smile. “I just hope you’re better than me at washing silk.”

Ori grinned, relaxing instantly, and pressed against her once more, his hands finding again their place on her ass as he kissed her. Kili shifted a little and opened her legs, pulling him to her until there was no space left between them. Ori made a hungry noise as he pushed his hips against hers, half hard already, and the friction had Kili moan against his lips. That she could have such an effect on him…

She liked the effect on herself a little less, because there was something a little embarrassing about the hard thing between her legs… but then Ori’s cock pressed against it and even with the layers of clothing it felt _good_ , especially with the way her lover started kissing and sucking at her throat, leaving small marks for everyone to see.

“Bedroom?” she asked, starting to undo the button of Ori’s tunic.

“It’s so far away…” Ori protested, biting playfully on the side of her neck. “So terribly far… but I suppose it’d be more comfortable, eh?”

“A lot more. And I’ll make it worth the effort, I _promise_.”

The scribe chuckled at that, and she grinned, pushing him away gently and taking his hand to guide him toward her bedroom. Walking in that dress was still a little strange, and the way Ori kept putting small kisses on her cheek didn’t really help. She tripped once, but he caught her before she could fall, and by the time they were both laughing.

“I’ll have to teach you how to walk in a dress,” Ori decided. “It’s not so difficult when you know how, you’ll see.”

“I’m starting to really wonder how you know so much about dresses,” Kili teased as she finished unbuttoning his tunic.

Ori quickly removed it and folded it neatly, putting it on a chair. He was always very neat with his tunic, but the closer he got to being naked, the less he managed to care about his clothes being wrinkled, which always pleased and amused the princess.

“I know a lot about dresses because my brother sells the fabric to make them,” he replied. “And also because I’ve worn a few in my life, if you must know. There was one girl I dated who liked seeing me in her clothes… it was very educating.”

Kili frowned, and pulled him to her to kiss him possessively. She didn’t like being reminded that he’d had lovers before her. She didn’t care that his experience had made things a lot easier and a lot more interesting for them, she didn’t want to think of how he’d had others in his arms, that others had touched his skin… he was hers, and hers only, just as she was his. She felt a little guilty sometimes for that possessiveness, for the way she wanted him to forget there had ever been anyone else in his life… but at the moment, guilt wasn’t on her mind. She just wanted to remind him that they had each other now, and that no one who had come before _mattered_.

Kili wasn’t long in divesting Ori of his clothing, layer after layer, until he only had breeches on. He allowed it all, letting her take control of the situation and only moving to make it easier for her to undress him. Once he was mostly naked, she took a step back to look at him, and she was submerged by a new wave of sheer want.

She didn’t know if she was pretty, but Ori certainly was. Especially with the way he was blushing at the moment, so much so it almost hid his freckles, a small, shy smile on his lips… and then there was the softness of his body, all tender curves where she was nothing but sharp angles… he looked _comfortable_ , and every time she saw him she just wanted to cuddle him until the end of days, because he was so soft and warm. She had told him, once. He had smiled, and had assured her that she was more than welcome to do that.

“Like what you see?” Ori asked, a little shyly.

“Very much. There’s just one thing ruining the effect. I’m afraid the breeches have to go. They just don’t match the rest, sorry.”

Ori snorted, and started undoing the laces of his underwear, but Kili but a hand on his to stop him. Blushing just as much as he did, she went on her knees, arranging her dress carefully around her so she wouldn’t damage it. Ori gasped when she pulled on the laces, her hands brushing against his clothed cock.

Kili grinned when the last piece of clothing fell to the floor, and she was confronted with her lover’s hammer. There was as much embarrassment as pleasure in that grin: this entire thing of being lovers was still so new, and most of the time she didn’t know what she was doing, just following her instincts on what seemed a good idea.

But she knew exactly what she was doing when she brought a hand at the base of Ori’s cock, and leaned to lick at the head. She was immediately awarded by a soft moan, and a hand against her neck, right where it met her skull.

“Oh, Kili, _please_ ,” Ori begged, his eyes half closed.

The princess grinned, pleased once more of the effect she could have on him, and carefully took the head of his cock into her mouth. She wasn’t very good at that, and the act felt a little strange sometimes, but she was doing her best to get better, because she loved the air of wonder on Ori’s face when she sucked him, the tiny breathless moans he couldn’t stop when she took him as deep as she dared, the way he bit his lips when she licked at the head of his cock, his hand tightening in her hair as his pleasure grew.

“You’re so good at this,” he gasped. “I love your mouth, love it so much. I could come from just this, it’s so _good_.”

Grinning with a cock in her mouth was not easy, but Kili still managed it, before sucking hard to try to convey that she didn’t mind at all if he finished like that. Ori groaned, but gently pushed her away.

“I want to be inside you,” he said breathlessly. “I… I want to fuck you with you wearing that dress, and I want to feel you come around me and… oh, please, Kili, can we…”

“Yeah,” she quickly cut him, standing up as fast as she could in that dress. “Yeah, I… I want it to. I… the oil is in the night table, I’ll…”

“I’m getting it. Go… get on the bed, make yourself comfortable, Kee. It’s my turn to make you feel good.”

Kili nodded, feeling as if she were on fire. She was suddenly very glad that she hadn’t had time to put on boots before Ori arrived, and before long her own breeches were flying across the bedroom. She heard Ori giggle, but she paid it no mind and climbed on her bed, arranging herself as seductively as she could while trying to not end up tangled in her dress. She ended up on her side, propping herself on one elbow to watch Ori rummaging in one of the drawers of her night table for their bottle of thick oil. He turned to her with a triumphant smile once he found it, and quickly joined her on the bed.

Lying down next to Kili, he kissed her, deep and slow, one hand quietly sneaking its way under her dress, caressing her thighs before coming to a rest on her ass.

Pulling away from the kiss, Ori sat up, and rolled up the skirt of her dress to expose her. Kili instantly looked away, a little embarrassed as always by what she knew was down there. She shivered when his hand slid between her legs. She immediately spread them a little more, and Ori chuckled before bending and kissing the inside of her thigh.

“Eager, are we?”

“Of course I am, it’s been ages!” she pouted. “It’s your fault, you’re the one who got me into this whole sex thing. Now deal with it, and satisfy you princess!”

Ori laughed, and opened the bottle of oil to pour some on his fingers. “As my princess orders. But are you saying you found no relief while I was gone? I’ll have to get you some toys… I wouldn’t want my princess to go unsatisfied every time I have to leave Erebor.”

“You could just never leave Erebor again,” Kili suggested, hissing a little when a slick finger pressed at her entrance. “Shit, that’s cold…”

“It’ll warm up, love. How is it?”

“ _Cold_ ,” she pouted, relaxing until Ori’s finger could easily get inside. “Cold but nice. I had missed it.”

From where he was lying between her legs, Ori smiled at her, kissing her right at the base of her pearl. “Poor little frustrated princess,” he teased. “I am definitely getting you toys.”

“For your information, I did get off without you,” Kili protested, though it was difficult to sound angry at all with Ori adding a second finger and stretching her so nicely. “It’s just… oh! It’s just not as nice when it’s not you... doing it.”

“I’m flattered.”

“You should be. _Oh_! Oh, Ori, right _there_ , it’s…”

The scribe grinned, and pressed the tip of his fingers against the spot that made her see stars. She whined when he withdrew them to pour some more oil, but groaned when the fingers came back, three of them this time.

“You’re so sensitive,” Ori sighed. “M’al, the sounds you make… and you’re so hot and tight… I can’t wait to be inside of you.”

“Hm… you already are… and it feels so _good_. I’m perfectly happy like that.”

“So selfish,” Ori whispered tenderly. He still made a point of massaging that spot inside her until she was shivering and whimpering before him. He wanted her to beg, she knew it, and she resisted as long as she could… which wasn’t that long, really.

“Ori, please, oh please, _now_!” she groaned. “Fuck me, please!”

“As my princess orders,” Ori replied breathlessly, removing his fingers slowly, and sitting up. “How would prefer it? On your back like this, or on your knees, or… however you want. The choice is yours.”

It wasn’t fair of him to as kher to think when she was in such a state, and she almost told him to choose instead, because she didn’t care as long as he fucked her. But an idea suddenly hit her, and she grinned widely.

“I want to be on top of you,” she announced. “With you on your back, and me riding you.”

“That’s fine with me,” Ori replied, moving to lie on his back. “I’m entirely in favour of you doing all the hard work, of course.”

Kili stuck out her tongue at him, and snatched the bottle from his hand, pouring some in her hand to slick his cock. He gasped, and grunted something about it being cold. He didn’t have much time to complain though. Soon enough, Kili tossed the bottle to the ground and straddled her lover. It was a little awkward to manage her dress, and in the end, she had to hold most of the skirt in her arms while Ori helped her to lower herself on him.

Kili bit her lip at the feeling of her lover’s cock pushing into her. She had missed it, missed the fullness… she had tried to feel it while she’d been alone, but it just hadn’t worked. She needed more than fingers, she needed Ori’s hammer, she needed to see him red in the face and struggling not to move, she needed his hands on her thighs, and the taste of his lips…

Once she got used to having him inside of her, Kili moved up and down a little, smirking as Ori’s hands moved to cup her ass.

That was when she let go of her dress, allowing its skirt to fall on both their legs. Ori looked at her in wonder, and her smirk widened. With the way he’d reacted to the dress up to that point, she had hoped that he’d enjoy getting a full view… and she’d been right, it seemed.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ori grunted, removing his hands from under the dress, only to grab her ass again, through the fabric this time. “So pretty…”

Kili moaned when he started pushing into her, slowly. He liked to take his time at first, and she usually didn’t mind, but it had been too _long_ to go slow. Leaning over Ori, the princess kissed him passionately and with her hands on each side of his head, she pushed back against him. The slide of the silk against her skin was the most sensual thing she’d ever felt, the fabric so soft, like a tender caress all over her body. The way it brushed against the hard thing between her legs was the most delicious of tortures, not nearly enough to get her off but too much to be ignored. The pleasure was building slowly inside her and she started moving faster, shifting until Ori’s cock hit the spot inside her, making her moan loudly.

“You’re so pretty like that,” Ori groaned. “So pretty and so _tight_ and…”

“I’m close,” Kili whimpered in answer. “You feel so good and I’m so close, please…”

The scribe nodded, and removed one shaky hand from her ass to grab between her legs through the blue silk. Kili let out a sob, her hands clenching in the sheets as her hips moved faster, trying desperately to get the tiny bit of friction she needed to finish. She wasn’t sure was did it, in the end. A bit of everything, probably, Ori’s hands on her, his cock moving just the right way inside her, the taste of sweat when she bent to kiss his neck, the sound of their moans and groans…

She whined when her climax hit her, and again when she felt Ori’s hips stutter and then stop, followed by a new warmth inside her.

For a while, they remained unmoving, trying to catch their breath while the pleasure slowly faded. Then Kili looked down, and laughed.

“If I had any energy left, I’d be offended that you can find anything funny in here,” Ori mumbled with a happy smile.

“Not laughing at you,” Kili assured him, stifling a yawn. “It’s the dress. I think it’s ruined.”

Ori looked at it, and sniggered. There were stains all over it, sweat and sperm, and Kili doubted that it would ever be clean again. It was a shame, such a beautiful dress, but she couldn’t really regret it.

“Well that decides it,” Ori sighed. “Now I’ll really be the only one for whom you can wear that dress.”

“I can live with that,” Kili chuckled. “But for now, I’d like it if you could help me remove it. If I fall asleep in it, then it’ll really be ruined.”

Ori only grunted. Kili roller her eyes, and managed to rise on her knees. She winced slightly when she felt her lover’s cock slip from her. This was definitely not her favourite part of sex, the way everything dripped down along her thigh once they were done… she wished she could have skipped that, and jump straight to the cuddling. They had, sometimes, and waking up sticky and stuck together had given them a good excuse to bathe together… but this time, the dress had to get off, no matter what.

Sitting on the side of the bed, she started struggling to undo the ties, until Ori had mercy and deigned to help her.

“It’s cruel you know, asking a dwarf to deal with ties and knots after amazing sex.”

“I’ll reward you with more amazing sex in the morning,” Kili promised, standing up to wiggle out of the dress and then jumping back on the bed (she’d need to change the sheets anyway, so she decided that cleaning now was too much effort for nothing). “If you keep me warm tonight.”

Ori smirked, and they settled under the blanket together, the scribe pulling his princess to him, huddling close to rest his head against her neck.

“Good night, my beautiful princess.”

“Good night, my flattering scribe.”

Ori chuckled, and kissed her neck. They fell asleep like that, tangled together, and Kili felt happier than she had been since Ori had left for Laketown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's more sass than sex in this, but I regret nothing


End file.
